


Art for Vita Mutatur, Non Tollitur

by zhyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: Art created for the Vita Mutatur, Non Tollitur which was amazing and hit a lot of my fave tropes in fandom. Thanks to sharkie for being patient with me as I am a flake when it comes to challenges.





	Art for Vita Mutatur, Non Tollitur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vita Mutatur, Non Tollitur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500950) by [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335). 




End file.
